User blog:MilitaryBrat/Rough Riders vs Imperial Japanese Army
It's time for the last battle of this season. The Rough Riders............Theodore Roosevelt's own unit. VS The Imperial Japanese Army..........Brutal conquerors of a mass Pacific empire. WHO IS DEADLIEST??!!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!? Rough Riders: When the Spanish American war started, Theodore Roosevelt called for volunteers for his regiment, the 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry (even though they fought on foot as infantry). The press later dubbed them the Rough Riders after Roosevelt and his men took San Juan Hill. Weapons: Gatling gun.jpg|Gatling Gun Krag.jpg|Krag .38.jpg|.38 Revolver Bowie Knife.jpg|Bowie Hunter Gatling Gun Krag .38 Revolver Bowie Hunter Imperial Japanese Army: The Imperial Japanese Army of WWII was a very violent and destructive Army. They conquered parts of China, Korea, and several miles of the Pacific to get to islands. They never surrendered. And they usually fought to the death for the Emperor. Weapons: Type99LMG.jpg|Type 99 Arisaka.jpg|Arisaka Type 26.jpg|Type 26 Japan bayonet Type 30.jpg|Arisaka Bayonet Type 99 Arisaka Type 26 Arisaka Bayonet RR/IJA X Factors: Marksmanship: 83/86 The Rough Riders were good shots, no doubt in my mind about that. But the IJA's were more disciplined which made them make each. Shot. Count. This also leads us to our next x-factor of...... Discipline: 79/90 In boot camp, the IJA were mercilessly beaten to toughen them up. Any infraction at all, they were punished. The Rough Riders, while disciplined weren't as disciplined as the IJA. Training: 79/72 The IJA had more brutal training, that doesnt mean they had better training though. The Rough Riders were taught better tactics, maneuvers, and were succesful in their goals wheras the IJA lost the war. Leadership: 83/81 The Rough Riders were led by Theodore Roosevelt. The man was able to take a group of ordinary people and turn them into a fighting force. The IJA had slightly worse leadership. If only because of bad decisions. Voting ends February 17th, 2013 at 11:59 PM. Battle: Prologue- "Dr. Nefario, is the time machine working yet?" Gru asked his older assistant. "Not yet Gru, we still have a few more calculations. You didn't exactly pass calculus in high school you know." "Yes yes I know that. Now hurry, I have an appointment with the orphanage to pick up three little girls to help me get Vector's shrink ray." "Ah yes. It's working now." Dr Nefario screamed in joy. "Yes!!! Now we will settle a dispute from down at the villains' lounge. Who would win in a fight between the Imperial Japanese Army, and The German stormtroopers!!!!!" Gru shouted. "Why? I thought you wanted to steal the pyramid before Vector could?" Dr. Nefario asked. "Later, we have a time machine, we can do whatever we want." Gru replied. July 1, 1898, San Juan Hill: "C'mon men," Colonel Roosevelt said to his men "Let's take this hill" "You heard Colonel Roosevelt," Captain Cole said to a group of 4 men. The names of the men were Sergeant Wilder, Corporal Dobson, Corporal Robinson, and Private Horner. "We need to get this gatling gun firing." Suddenly a spherical metallic object landed in front of the gatling gun and the 5 men. Gru walked out and saw the Rough Riders staring at him. "Dr. Nefario, do these look like German Stormtroopers? I may have failed calculus but I passed history. Nevermind we'll take them anyways. Transport them to the battleground." "Whoah whoah whoah, we're not going anywhere just yet stranger." Sergeant Wilder said whith his krag pointed at Gru. They were however transported, to a battleground instantaneously. March 20, 1945, Iwo Jima: Major Sato was overlooking the destruction the American Marines were unleashing on Japanese soil. He called up 4 men to help him attack an American patrol. Their names were Sergeant Miyagi, Sergeant Watanabe, Corporal Nakamura, and Private Kanagawa. They were about to open fire when Gru's time machine set down behind them. "What is that Major?" Private Kanagawa asked. "I'm not sure, Private." Major Sato replied. Suddenly, Gru stepped out. "You got the right time this time Dr. Nefario. Let's get these men to the battlefield." There was a flash of light and the Japanese were transported to the battlefield as well. Battle- The 5 Rough Riders found themselves in a forrested area. "Where do you suppose we are Captain?" Corporal Dobson asked. "I'm not sure Corporal," Captain Cole answered. "Possibly back in the states." "Wherever we are, there seems to be a group of Japanesey looking fellows over there." Private Horner said. "Oh really? Japs you say?" Captain Cole asked. On the other side of the clearing the Japanese have also spotted the Rough Riders. "Americans Major," Sergeant Miyagi said "Shall we open fire?" "Yes" The Japanese Type 99 machine gun barked to life with 30 round burst. Corporal Dobson was hit by most of the bullets with Corporal Robinson getting hit in the leg. RR: 4 IJA: 5 "I thought the Japs were friendly?" Private Horner said in surprise. "Apparently not." Captain Cole replied. "Get that gatling gun firing." The gatling gun roared to life with Sergeant Wilder's cranking. The gatling's bullets tore through Private Kanagawa. RR: 4 IJA: 4 Major Sato and his men ran into the woods, alternating between covering fire and running. Sergeant Watanabe managed to kill Private Horner who fell into a stream. RR: 3 IJA: 4 Corporal Robinson ran faster than his comrades and tackled Sergeant Miyagi. Robinson wasted no time in pulling out his .38 and shot Sergeant Miyagi in the head. RR: 3 IJA: 3 Major Sato, who was carrying the Type 99 stopped with Sergeant Watanabe and Corporal Nakamura in a space behind a waterfall. Major Sato took out his Type 26 revolver and they waited for the Rough Riders. Captain Cole, who was looking for the Japanese was about to give up when he saw them behind the waterfall. He called over Sergeant Wilder and Corporal Robinson and told them to get down and be quiet. "Get down, be quiet." He said. And they did. "Sergeant, can you see the man sitting behind the machine gun? Shoot him." The Japanese were sitting behind the waterfall talking. The enlisted men never really knew Major Sato. "Where are you from Sergeant?" Major Sato asked. "Hiroshima. And you sir?" "The same. And you Corporal?" "Nagasaki." "Maybe when the war is over and we get back, we can visit each other Major?" Sergeant Watanabe asked. "That'd be nice Sergeant" Major Sato answered. But then a bullet shot through the waterfall and hit Corporal Nakamura through the heart. RR: 3 IJA: 2 "Return fire Sergeant" Major Sato said. Sergeant Watanabe got on the Type 99 and shot in the direction the bullet came from. He hit Corporal Robinson through the throat. RR: 2 IJA: 2 "Robinson!!! Wilder screamed as his friend choked on his own blood. "He's dead Sergeant." Captain Cole said to him. The two men ran into the forrest with the Japanese on their tale. Sergeant Watanabe put his bayonet on his Arisaka and stabbed Sergeant Wilder through the back. Wilder fell over in pain and when Sergeant Watanabe tried to do the coup de grace he shot him in the chest with his .38 6 times. RR: 2 IJA: 1 Major Sato saw Sergeant Wilder kill Sergeant Watanabe and shot him in the forehead with his Type 99. RR: 1 IJA: 1 Captain Cole was hiding in the bushes as Major Sato reloaded his Type 99. Captain Cole stepped out with his Bowie Hunter and tackled Major Sato to the ground. Major Sato was surprised at first when he was tackled to the ground. He punched Cole, but Cole only dropped his Bowie hunter on the ground and stayed on Sato. Sato threw the bowie into the forrest, where it stuck in a tree. Cole then proceeded to trying to choke Sato with his bare hands. Sato reached for Watanabe's bayonet and stabbed Cole in the side with it. Cole staggered back, growing weak. Sato then picked up his Type 26 revolver and shot him with it until he he was lying face down in a bush. Major Sato then gave a cry of victory. WINNER: Imperial Japanese Army Epilogue- "Well, I didn't expect that." Gru said to Dr. Nefario. "Lets return them to their own times now. Category:Blog posts